Natasha De-aged
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Natasha Romanoff has been de-aged and now the male Avengers have a new mission. How hard can fatherhood be with a child that was once their teammate and was trained to be an assasin? Easy, right? You tell me.
1. The mission

"Cap, Incoming from your left!" Tony shouted into his comm. Steve covered himself, using his shield, to stop himself from being hurt by the explosion caused by a grenade. The Avengers were at a warehouse by the docks, which was said to be housing military weapons. Hydra were stealing the most dangerous weapons, so naturally, Fury sent the Avengers to deal with them.

Clint was on a nearby rooftop, shooting arrows at the agents. Tony was in the air, in his iron man suit, using his repulsor beams to take them out. Steve, Thor, Bruce, in his Hulk form, and Natasha were taking them out from the ground. "We need to get into that warehouse! Widow, can you get in?" Cap asked. "I need a path cleared!" Black Widow responded. Hulk took this as an order and cleared a pathway for his teammate. Natasha thanked him and snuck into the building, and by doing so, losing all forms of communication with her team.

"Hawkeye, do you have eyes on Nat?" Steve asked after a few minutes of fighting. "Negative! What about you guys?" Clint asked. "Jarvis, scan the building for lifeforms." Stark ordered. The A.I was about to do as asked but the building exploded. "Widow! Widow do you copy?!" The archer yelled, recieving no answer. As all Hydra agents were unconscious, the team re-grouped around the, now, demolished building.

"Jarvis, scan for Nat!" Tony ordered. Jarvis responded "Miss Romanoff is in there, she seems to be stuck under the rubble and has gone through an interesting development." The men had looks of confusion plastered to their faces and Bruce, who transformed back after the fight, asked "What do you mean development?" Thor went to dig the woman from the rubble whilst the A.I informed them "Miss Romanoff has seemed to have been de-aged." The God came back with an unconscious eight year old with red hair in his arms. "I can confirm with the computer assistant that Lady Natasha has indeed reversed in age." Clint didn't know what to do so he did the only thing logical at that moment, he fainted.

"Well, legolas is down for a while. How an earth are we going to explain this director eye patch that one of his best and hottest agents got younger and looks like a primary school kid?" Tony wondered out loud. "Um yeah, I think we might have another issue." Bruce told the men. "Which is?" Steve asked. "We don't know about her past, for one thing. And two, what would she remember when she wakes up? I mean if she remembers all of us and has her adult memories then that's great but if she doesn't, we are going to have to improvise answers to the questions she's gonna be asking." The realisation dawned on the team, except Clint and Natasha for obvious reasons. "Ah, but Sir Barton knows Lady Natasha very well so he could answer the questions she has got!" Thor bellowed causing the girl in his arms to squirm a bit. The four go wide eyed for a moment until the kid goes limp again and they sigh in relief.

"Lets get to the quinjet. Thor, pass the little assasin to Capsicle there and then pick up the older assasin. We're going to the tower and then calling Fury." Iron man then walked off back to the jet and the others followed after doing as they were told. Once they were on the quinjet, Steve placed the eight year old girl on the medical bed and Thor placed Clint in a chair and strapped him in. "Incoming call from Director Fury!" Jarvis told them. "Answer it." Steve groaned out.

**Fury: Mission report!**

"Well hello to you to Director." Tony said sarcastically

**Fury: Don't get sarcastic with me Stark! Put one of the agents on as they would actually do as they're told!**

"Yeah, about that... ClintisunconsciosandNatashahasbeenturnedintoachildandwearegoingbacktoAvengerstotryandfixher." Tony rushed out.

**Fury: WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ONE OF MY BEST AGENTS HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A FUCKING CHILD BY GOD DAMN HYDRA AGENTS?!**

"Yes that is exactly what i'm saying."

**Fury: ****I will be at the tower to see this for myself.**

The call ended and it was only then, they realised the shouting woke both Clint and Natasha. "Oh crap!" Tony muttered amd Steve shot back "Language!" under his breath. No one seemed to know what to do at that moment. "Umm, hey little girl..." Bruce stammered. "Do you know your name?" The girl seemed confused at the kindness in his voice before answering "Natalia Romonova." "Shit." The archer muttered before asking "What do you remember before waking up here Natalia?" She looked at him with innocent eyes filled with fear. "Uncle Ivan pushed me to my bed and handcuffed me to it. He said that little girls needed to be punished for not following orders. He got this electrical rod and put it to my skin. I must've passed out due to the pain. I didn't want to kill her. She was my friend and because I didn't do it they did it to her instead and then punished me for disobediance." Then she started begging "Please don't take me back there! I hate it and them! Please don't send me back to red room." Her russian accent was strong and clear.

Steve came over to her and tried soothing her. "Shhh, It's ok. You're not going back there. We saved you from them and we will protect you. Bruce wants to check you for any injuries. Will you allow him to do that?" She nodded slowly and Cap looked towards the scientist, who nodded in return, and checked her. "Clint, Thor, Cap, over here please." They walked over to the billionare. "Alright birdboy, tell us what you know." Iron man said.

"I don't know much. I don't even think she ever told anything other than what scrapes the surface. Red Room was part of Hydra, they took Nat after they saw her jump from her second story bedroom window of her house, her parents were inside the burning house and she wanted to get help but her mistake was asking Ivan. He took her and put her with alot of other girls. Some were younger than her but the most were older. Nat was trained to become the Black Widow and she was the one to survive everything they threw at her. She was four when she became Hydra's property. She told me that they made her stonger, faster and more deadly than any other assasin. Her first kill would have been in a few weeks according to the timeline and then there would be more until she doesn't even flinch. And this is probably before they injected her with the syrum." Clint was stopped by all four men. Bruce finished his examination and injected little Nat with something to knock her out, he heard the last half of Clint's information. "What syrum?" Hawkeye looked around at the faces. "The woman has super soldier syrum in her veins. Well, a remake of it anyway." He exclaimed. "How do you think she heals faster?"

**Avengers Tower**

They placed little Natasha in one of the spare bedrooms as they don't know how many weapons were hidden the womans room. "Great. We have a child version of her friend, she doesn't remember us, Fury is going to murder us if we don't find a way to fix her. Oh, and we don't know much about her past other than her parents dying in a fire and her obviously surving that by jumping from a window, her being trained and tortured by Hydra but we don't know what it was like exactly other than the fact they loved handcuffs and electrical rods. Have I missed anything?" The playboy asked the group. "The fact that we don't know what happened in the warehouse to make Natasha an eight year old girl. But other than that, no." Bruce added.

"ALRIGHT YOU SONS OF BITCHES! WHERE IS SHE?" Fury yelled at the men. "Shh, she's sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. We don't know how many weapons are in her actual room." Steve told the director. "Show me." He ordered. They led him to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Fury peered in and saw the young assasin asleep in a bed that was way larger than her. "Shut the door." He then said to Barton, who then did as he was told. They all walked back to the lounge room and sat on the sofa's. "What happened?" One by one the Avengers replayed their story.

"So no one saw what happened?" They shook their heads. "And she doesn't remember anything but the Red Room?" They nod their heads. Fury rubbed his face in his hands and groaned. "Alright. If all she knows is Red Room then you all need to be hands on deck. Stark and Banner, not under any circumstances are you to go in the lab and before you protest, I will have S.H.I.E.L.D scientists work on this. You are all dismissed from missions until I say otherwise. She needs to know that she is safe here. Give her a new identity, say she is, I don't know, Barton's kid or something. Natasha Barton or Natasha Rogers. Treat her like a normal kid until we have something that will either bring back her future memories or actually turn her into an adult again." The Avengers lookes gobsmacked. "Whoa, hold up! We don't know how to look after kids let alone an assasin kid! We..." Tony was cut off by Fury saying "Treat her like your own kid. She has had a hell of a life. Worse than what you can imagine. If we can not find a way to fix this then... you will have to adopt her as your own. Welcome to parenthood. This is your new mission. Banner, send the blood to FitzSimmons. They are the only people I can trust with something as important as this." Bruce nodded his head and Fury left.

"Well, it looks like we have a daughter guys." Clint commented. "This is an interesting mission. Parenthood. Which one of us is going to let her take their last name?" Thor wondered out loud. "We all have enemies. But my name is less known than you guys. I'll let her have my last name." Clint pointed out to them. "Oh yeah, and what was her mothers name? What's the backstory? Uh uh she takes my name. Even though I am well known, my name can keep her safe by the amount of power I have. I am well known for having one night stands and I could say it was bound to happen eventually and the mother didn't want to keep her anymore or the mother was dying and sent her to me." The billionare stated. The others looked at him in suprise. "You put alot of thought into that. Anyone want to go against him?..." Bruce asked. After a few moments of silence, Thor declared "Congratulations brother Tony, you have a daughter." Everyone laughed.

**_I'm sorry if Natasha is speaking english, I don't know russian and I do not really trust google translate. Natasha was four when she went into Red Room. She's a quick learner. I will try to explain more in the next chapter!_**


	2. Bucky

**_Ok umm, so... this is actually hard for me to describe but I am just going to say that there was a translator on the quinjet which translated Natasha's russian to english and it sounded like how she would sound if she was actually speaking english. I am going to have Clint being able to speak some russian and Jarvis helping translate everything else. I am not going to actually put russian but when they speak it will be _****_underlined,_****_so it would be easier for me than translating english to russian and back again. I am sorry if you were hoping for russian speech but that is not going to be possible for me as it would take too long to write but thank you to one of the readers for pointing it out that Nat is eight. In my mind, Red Room taught english as soon as the child could speak and so, once Nat was there they taught her instantly as they had to speak several languages for missions and stuff like that. Nat had been there for four years, as she remembers nothing of the future only what has happened when she was at that age. I will have Bucky come into this. She won't know him as I keep thinking that they met sometime later, like 12 or 13._**

**A few hours after the last chapter**

Natasha woke up and looked around the room she was in. She didn't recognise it but memories flooded back to her. She was safe, at least she hoped she was. "Hello!" She called out in a heavy accent. She knew a bit of english, she can understand what people are saying but she hasn't mastered speaking it yet. "Good evening, young miss." A voice sounded. The girl looked around the room in fright, not finding anyone. "I am sorry if I have scared you. My name is Jarvis. Would it be easier for you if I spoke in russian?" "Yes, please." She called out shakily. "Very well. My name is Jarvis. I am artificial intelligence created by Mr Stark. Named after his old butler and have his voice aswell. You are safe here. If you need anything just call out my name and I could help you anyway I can. Would you like me to inform Mr Stark that you are awake?" Natasha debated for a moment before saying "Yes please, Mr Jarvis."

The red head waited a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. "Miss Romonova, Mr Stark and Mr Banner are outside. Shall I let them in?" Nat mumbled a 'yes' and heard the door click. Tony and Bruce entered the room with small smiles. "Hey Natalia, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked nicely. "I am fine, thank you." She answered weakly. "Natalia, we are going to ask you a few questions, ok? If you can not answer in english, Jarvis will translate for us and for you." Tony informed her and she nodded her head.

"Do you feel safe here?" Bruce went first. "Yes. Mr Jarvis said it is and I believe him. You saved me." The young girl smiled at them. Tony went next, "How would you feel about changing your name? It would make you safer." "Can I have my name as Natasha? I love that name." The men then smiled and said "Definetely." The smiles grew bigger as the one on the girls face grew aswell. "How would you feel about changing your last name to Stark. Tony's name is well known and he is a very influentual person that can provide a lot more safety." "Really!?" Jarvis translated for the men and Stark replied with "Yeah, I am rich and famous. And if anybody asked who you are then I could say that you are my daughter." Natasha understood what he said. She had always want a dad that could protect her. One of the older girls talked about how her had tried to protect her from the people at the room. "I would like that!" Once again the A.I translated.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Maybe we could get her a tutor?" Steve discussed with Clint whilst Thor was making Poptarts. "Yeah, maybe we could send her to school or get her home schooled. Hey Thor, was there a school on Asgard or were you home schooled?" Clint looked at the god hoping he would say he went to school, unfortunately for him "Ah, I was home schooled. I was taught by my mother and so was Loki. Such fun!" Thor bellowed. "Well that answers _that_ question." Clint huffed. "I don't know, I mean she could make friends at school but as Tony Stark's 'daughter', will they be real friends or not? But if she is home schooled then she won't be interacting with kids her own age." Steve offered "How do parents do this?" He questioned. The archer burst out laughing and couldn't tell whether he was laughing because it was a funny question or from the fact that he didn't want to cry out in desperation.

Tony, Bruce and Natasha walked into this scene. Steve with his head in his hands, Clint laughing manically and Thor staring at the two in amusement. Natasha tapped Tony's arm to get his attention. He bent down to her level and she asked in his ear "Is this normal?" Her eyes never leaving the scene. "Sometimes. It depends what conversation they're having." He told her with a smirk. He then picked her up and set her on his hip before walking over to the trio. "What has got you all manical?" The playboy asked, the super soldier looked up to see Tony and little Tasha and Clint just turned around. "Hey Talia, how are you?" "I am fine. My name is now Natasha Stark." Steve looked to the man holding her "She liked the name Natasha, she came up with it not me. It suits her, don't you think?" The three men nodded.

"It's too late to make food so, how about we get some takeout?" Bruce asked. "What is takeout?" The young girl asked and Jarvis did his thing . "You are going to be in for a great suprise! I say we order pizza." Thor exclaimed to the girl. Everyone agreed.

**A few days later**

The men found parenthood easy. Probably because Nat was a quiet child who was still getting used to not being in _that_ place. The only problems they had were; Natasha waking up early in the morning, Natasha not really saying much and her only being able to understand a bit of what they are saying and can't speak alot of english.

Tony had Happy pick up a load of girls clothes and toys so they wouldn't be seen by the public. None of the men were happy at the prospect of the media finding out about Natasha or the decision to have her attend a public school, John Quincy Adam's. They checked it out and agreed that it was good enough for them and their niece/daughter/de-aged teammate. She would be joining in september as it was the middle April.

It was a shock to them when they had woken up and found Nat in the living room, talking to Bucky, who must have arrived a few minutes ago due to the fact that his coat was still on. They were talking in russian and Nat had a smile on her face. "Buck?" Steve asked cautiously. "Oh, hey Steve. Hey guys, I was just talking to little Tasha here about New York." The Avengers nodded their heads slowly.

"Ok, I am going to make breakfast and some coffee. Who wants coffee?" Clint asked around and nearly every hand went up. "Alright, who wants hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles?" The last hand went up and he looked towards his younger best friend, who had a large smile on her face. "Ok. Tash, wanna help me out?" The girl nodded and ran up to him, he scooped her up and placed her on his hip before walking to the kitchen.

"You guys are going to have to explain why that girl looks like Natasha Romanoff." Bucky asked instantly as soon as the girl was out pf the room. "That is her. Hydra did something to her a few days ago, inside a warehouse before it exploded. We were all outside and didn't see anything but the explosion itself. She only remembers Red Room and can't exactly speak anything other than russian." Bruce answered. "Huh, and I thought I had problems. But I don't, anymore. T'challa fixed everything, well, his little sister did. I am problem free. Hydra is not controlling me anymore and the winter soldier is gone. I am now the white wolf." He quickly assured the team. "Welcome to the Avengers. Our mission is now parenthood. No missions other than Natasha." Tony declared.

"Is there a cure?" Bucky asked. "We're not sure. Fury doesn't want me and Tony in the lab to work on it. Fitzsimmons is looking into it." He nodded at the scientist. "You are all so lucky that I know russian."


	3. Disney and glares

Clint and little Natasha walked back into the living room where everyone was now seated on the couches. The child walked over to Bucky and sat next to him with her hot chocolate in hand. "Just so you all know, Nat knows how to work the coffee machine perfectly and actually made the coffee's herself as I was doing the hot chocolate." Clint informed the group whilst placing the tray of mugs on the table.

"What's the plan for today then?" Tony asked as he put the empty cup back on the tray. "I don't know." The other avengers answered causing the billionare to roll his eyes. The men started making suggestions, not noticing Natasha playing with the T.V remote and switching the T.V on. Natasha stared at the screen with interest as it changed to a movie called Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone and was rewinded to the very beginning of the movie. J.A.R.V.I.S changed the language from english to russian so the girl could understand the movie better. She placed her empty mug on the tray, like her dad, and went to sit infront of the T.V to get a better view.

"What is Snape's problem with Harry?! The stupid bat needs to shut up!" Natasha exclaimed loudly in perfect english making the adults jump. "What the..." It was only then that they realised that she had gotten up from her place on the couch and sat on the floor, infront of the table, and was actually watching a movie by herself. "Uhh, J! Did you do this?" Tony asked his A.I. "Yes, sir. But I only changed the chanel to something kid friendly and changed the language to russian." "Well, I guess I know what we're doing today." Bruce said but didn't need to tell anyone exactly what it was as they all took a guess.

They watched all eight movies and laughed at Natasha's commentary. "Wow, who knew that Snivellus was a good guy after all, but I still hate him. And I think that Harry should have ended up with Hermione or maybe Hermione with one of the twins." "Who were your favourite characters?" Steve asked the mini assassin. "Hermione and Luna." "Ooh, I know what Nat can watch next!" Clint said excitedly. "What?" everyone asked. "J.A.R.V.I.S put on High School Musical." "As you wish, Mr Barton." Came the reply.

The screen changed and the movie started to play. The red head stared at the screen throughout the entire movie that no one was sure if she was blinking. When the movie ended, the next one played and the kid smiled happily. "Ugh, nicely done bird boy. You have now turned my daughter into a Disneyholic. You do realise that she will start singing the songs everyday and get us to join in, right?" The men visibly paled. They knew that the older version of their team mate never really talked much and was more closed off, probably because she spent most of her life as the Black Widow, so they never knew what she liked and what she was really like, except for Clint. But, now that she is a kid and is getting more comfortable with being around them, they knew that that day would be coming soon. Clint laughed nervously as the second song started.

The group spent the day watching disney movies and Nat had asked if there were T.V shows. Clint looked at the other Avengers and then looked at his younger best friend and saw something in her eyes that he rarely got to see. Happiness. So he nodded and said "We can watch them tomorrow." He didn't dare look at his friends as he knew what kind of look they had already. Natasha had a wide smile on her face throughout dinner and was humming along to Descendants songs. The men carried on glaring at the archer as they had disney songs stuck in their heads.

It was July.

Over the past three months, Natasha had come out of her shell and started speaking more, which everyone was happy about. Fury came and visited a few times and she took to calling him Grandpa. Fury looked pleased as she kept calling him that, now he had an excuse to yell Stark if he taught her anything a child should not know. This lead to Fury yelling at him every time he came over.

Bruce took to teaching Natasha english, science and maths. She can speak alot of more english than a child her age should know but it's a head start. Steve taught her history and art, Clint taught her gym and different languages, Thor taught her about space, Sam taught her how to cook. Bucky taught her how to read and write. Tony was teaching her engineering and other things.

Of course, she did cause trouble. She helped Clint prank the others from the vents, she started saying 'no' to doing things that was asked, mostly it was Tony that was getting the 'no', this caused alot of laughter for everyone else. No one could get mad at her though as she always pouted and did puppy dog eyes, the men cursed themselves as they let her get away with things. But there were punishments, as she understood that.

There was a downside though. As another day passed, the men got more and more nervous. Soon, little Natasha would be going to school and the tower would be quiet until the weekends. Also, the fact that she would have to go out in public and the media would be all over place. They were worried about everything. What if she was bullied? What if she couldn't make any friends? Or what if she was kidknapped from the school and get hurt?

Sometimes they missed the adult version of their friend but then again, they barely knew her as she was an open book. She was under lock and key with lasers beams and explosives protecting her true self. Clint missed the silent conversations they had and the banter, no one understood when they did that. Steve missed the jokes they shared with Sam and Bucky. Bruce missed the funny flirting they did with eachother, she helped him open up, with the help of Tony. Thor missed the times when they went shopping together and got a whole lot of poptarts, it didn't matter what time it was during the day, she would always be ready to go. Tony missed the play fights, the flirting and the jokes they came up with about the team. He missed her spitfire answers and her dark sense of humour.

They considered this a new experience for several reasons;

The fact that they have never looked after a child before.

They have never dealt with de aging.

A new side to their teammate that they have never seen.

A chance to help a very damaged individual have a better shot at life, without the torture bullshit.


	4. Best friend

It was an emotional day the male avengers. They cried for most of the day and Tony sat in Natasha's room, thinking about all the fun times they had together. Steve walked into the room and told him "She's going to be ok, Stark. She always is."

Tony lifted his head to look at the soldier and found that he had tear tracks and red cheeks. "I miss her. More than I ever thought possible."

"We all do. It had to happen though." Tony nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath.

The genius and the soldier walked into the living room and found the others sitting on the couches looking glum. On the T.V was a selection of Disney movies that they have watched with little Natasha. Tony looked at them in confusion and Bruce answered "We were going to watch some T.V but it automatically came up on the Disney guide." He nodded in understanding.

"I want her back." Clint said but his voice was mumbled by the pillow he was hugging.

"Why is it this hard?" Bruce asked sadly.

"It's life." Sam stated

"Life sucks." Bucky replied.

"I know." Sam agreed.

"Remember when we tried to teach her how to cook and we got in a massive food fight?" Steve grinned at Bruce.

"And Nat sat on the counter eating cookies whilst we were throwing food."

"And when we were done, she just casually said 'What a waste of perfectly good food', shook her head, jumped of the counter and walked away before coming back with a broom and telling us to clean up the mess." Tony remembered.

"Once we were done cleaning, we came in here and found homemade pizza and smoothies. She went to the other kitchen and made this with J.A.R.V.I.S telling her what to do." Clint added.

"That was the best day ever." Bucky commented with Sam nodding agreement.

They all laughed for a few minutes before going into sad silence.

* * *

When 3:30pm came around, J.A.R.V.I.S informed them "Miss Stark is on her way up."

Gone were the sad faces as they were replaced by cheerful grins. The group stood up from the couches and made there way to the elevator, where they waited for their girl. The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal the eight year old red head.

"Dad!" She exclaimed and ran to Tony, who effortlessly picked her up in a hug.

"Hey Natty! How was school? Make any friends?" He asked her as he put her down.

She talked as she hugged everyone else. "It was good! I had a bit of help with my english from the helper, she is super nice. But school was good, the History teacher is awesome, his class is my home room. His name is Mr Mathews, he is the best teacher there. And I made a friend, he is really smart..."

As soon as the men heard 'He' they tensed slightly and groaned mentally, 'Not boys already!'

"His name is Peter Parker and he is in all of my classes, he helped me with a few of them. I think he is my new best friend." She said cheerfully.

"That's great! I'm glad you're making friends Nat. Now, do you have any homework?" Clint asked, he didn't have a problem with her being friends with a boy, afterall, he and Nat were best friends. But he did feel a bit upset, 'My best friend doesn't remember me and only thinks that I am one of her new 'uncles', but at least the saviour part is still the same.' he thought.

"No homework, they said it will be next week that they will start handing it out." She told them and then asked "What have you been doing all day? Did you miss me?" Nat smiled cheekily as she asked the last question.

The men chuckled and admitted "Of course we missed you. It was way too quiet. Is it too late to homeschool you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and went to her room to change clothes. Her family had large smiles plastered to their faces.

"I think we should have chinese for dinner, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that would be a fine celebration feast for Natasha's first day of school. I will set up a movie, maybe Beauty and the Beast or Scooby Doo." Thor bellowed before waltzing to the living room.

The others agreed and told J.A.R.V.I.S their orders.

"Peter Parker. Hey J, give me information on the Peter Parker kid." Tony said as he and the others walked into the living room.

"Peter Parker is an eight year old boy who lives with his aunt, his parents died a few years ago. So far, his grades are good. His best subject seems to be science and maths." A picture of Peter showed up on the T.V screen.

Tony smiled and said "Ok, I approve of this friendship. He doesn't seem to be a bad kid and won't be a bad influence on my daughter."

"Wait till they get older and learn about dating." Sam laughed and was hit by several pillows.

"Why did you guys hit Sam?" Natasha asked as she came into the room. "And why is there a picture of Peter on the screen?" She raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Background checks. One can never be too careful." He answered and changed the screen to show Beauty and the Beast.

"And do you approve of my best friend?" She questioned all of them with glares.

The men quickly nodded their heads in fear, she still knows how to kill people afterall.

"So, we've got chinese for dinner and chocolate cake for dessert. What do you feel about that?" Steve asked.

"Chocolate!" She cheered happily.

* * *

When food arrived, they ate happily whilst watching the movie and chatting.

The movie ended and Nat asked "Can we watch aliens?"

"Why would you want to watch that?" Clint asked in shock.

"How do you even know about that?" Tony added.

"Peter told me about it. He said it's supposed to be really good but he can't watch it because of his aunt. She told him that he was too young."

"Well his aunt is right about that. It's rated 18 and up." Bucky told the group.

"You're too young to watch it aswell." Steve told her.

"Watch it when your older." Tony agreed.

"But..."

"No." The men said causing Nat to pout.

"Fine." She groaned.


End file.
